the halfa life
by halfaghostgirl
Summary: I didn't know what to call this sorry i'm bad at..everything sorry(also I know there are probably a lot of mistakes and I apologize before hand) I was just a normal girl,living with my dad(Vlad Masters)when I found his secret lab and made the mistake of going into it and his ghost portal changing my life forever. Also I don't own Danny Phantom or any recognizable characters
1. Chapter 1

Vlad Masters sat at his desk,running a hand through his hair which was no longer in it's usual ponytail,but instead strung out messily,he let out a sigh as he reached for a pen and continued to work on arrangements for the funeral that would happen that weekend. After about three hours he put the pen down and slowly stood,his old bones protesting as he did. He left his office and walked silently through the dark hallways of his mansion until he reached a door, it was pink and had a purple flower design on it. He pushed the door open and walked carefully into the room,making sure to be silent as he made his way towards a small pink crib in the center of the room. In the crib was a small baby girl sleeping soundly as she laid covered by a pink blanket. Vlad slowly reached down and caressed the child's cheek lovingly as he smiled sadly at her. After a few seconds Vlad walked out of the room,closing the door softly behind him. The baby in the crib was,of course his daughter. Kara, she had only recently been born her mother had died while giving birth to her. It was a miracle that Kara had survived,unharmed and healthy. Vlad walked away from Kara's room only to enter the room right next to hers,his room. He pushed the door open and silently walked over to his bed and fell back onto it. He kicked off his shoes and got into the most comfortable position he could find and tried to get some much needed sleep. After about an hour of just laying in bed he decided that,again he would not be getting any sleep. He hadn't been sleeping well,if at all since his beloved wife had passed and he still held onto the small glimmer of hope that after a while she would come back to him,as a ghost,he didn't know how long that would take though. Ghosts took anywhere from a few days to a few years to form properly as a ghost. He put those thoughts to the back of his mind though, as he slowly stood back up and reached inside at the warm feeling in his chest and projected it outwards so that it spread throughout his body,with it a dark ring followed the same path. When the rings and the warmth were gone he stood in his ghost half. He let himself slowly fall,intangibly through his floor,then the next floor,then one more. He turned tangible and slowly landed in his secret lab. He looked around then, spotting what he wanted he went towards a table. The table had multiple tools and parts piled on it. it was a mess except one small spot where some blue prints were. This project,the ghost portal,was what he would be working on when he couldn't sleep. It would take a while to make,if he only worked on it some nights he figured it would take about 20 years or so. Well he was going off of Jack Fenton's calculations so he couldn't be sure. He sighed as he picked up a screw driver and set to work on one of the many parts of the portal. It's not like he had anything better to do anyways,and he would need a bigger portal if he expected his wife to find her way back to mainly on the portal would help distract him from thoughts of his wife anyways. With determination in his eyes he worked hard throughout the night only stopping when he needed to tend to Kara.

~14 years later-kara's pov~

I stood in front of a huge...ghost portal? I don't know if it really is I just guessed because I saw some blue-prints next to it that clearly stated in bold letters.

BUILDING YOUR OWN PORTAL-INSTRUCTIONS BY Maddie and JACK FENTON!I looked at the blue prints then glanced at the convenient clock,just above the portal and noted that I still had about two hours before my dad would come home from work. I went towards the 'ghost portal' and was about to go exploring in it when I realized that I needed my hazmat suit. I had always been told to where one when I was in the home lab so I guessed I needed one in this secret lab too. I trudged up the stairs I had fallen down earlier when I discovered this place. I hadn't expected to find this place but when I had I was looking for some adventure...

-20 minutes earlier-

I was walking around my dads study,looking for something interesting to read or mess with when I had tripped over a book,carelessly placed on the floor. I had of course reached out to grab onto something when I had,but it moved with my hand and I heard a quick click and fell down some stairs,disoriented I had looked to see that I had found a secret entrance to...after a bit of looking I realized it was a lab,and a very expensive,state of the art,polished lab. Our home lab was never this clean,mostly because I got bored and exploded things too often. I had explored a bit before finding the portal and abandoning all interest in everything else.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I continued up the stairs,toward my room I figured this was the perfect opportunity to try out my new hazmat suit I have been working on. I quickly pulled the skin tight suit on and ran back down to the lab. I then stepped right into the portal. This thing was interesting. It was just like a high-tech cave. I was going to leave,starting to lose interest in the thing seeing as it wasn't on. Some adventure this was,I sighed to myself. For some reason though I felt like I should keep moving forward...like something was pulling me towards the inside wall of the portal. I tripped over one of the many chords,strewn out messily on the floor of the portal. I was glancing down making sure no wires were in my way when something caught my eye. A red button and a green button,just a few feet away. I silently trudged towards it,forgetting all about the hazardous floor. I was almost to the buttons when I tripped again. Boy I am just terrible with my feet today. I once again reached out and my hand connected with something that sunk a bit as the weight of my hand went onto it. I stood up and regained my balance and decided I better get out of the cave. When I hear a whirring sound,like when you first turn on a computer. I decided I better run,because it sounded bad but before I could there was a flash of light then pain. I screamed out for what felt like hours hoping someone,anyone would help me. Every inch of my body felt like it was burning in a fire while it also felt like I was being stabbed from every angle. I knew what was happening,I was being electrocuted. I wasn't stupid I knew what a shock was. As I was screaming in pain I thought to myself.

"Wow dying by electrocution,inside a ghost portal,inside of my dads secret death ever."Then suddenly I felt the cold hard ground against my burning skin. I laid back,sure that smoke was coming off my body. I thought one thing before I closed my eyes and it was at least I can join my mom now,then everything went black.

I woke up, my skin tingled slightly and I had a killer headache but as I laid on the ground everything else seemed fine. That was until I tried to get up,as I did pain shot through every atom on my body and I fell right back onto my butt. I got up again,slowly this time and found it was less painful. I looked around and just then realized I had been blown out of the portal. Which now that I looked at it was different. An eerie green swirling surface was where the whole had been. I slowly stepped towards it and the closer I got,the less pain I felt. It was like this thing was trying to heal me I continued to stare at the swirling surface,almost hypnotized when a bit of my hair fell into my eyes. Normally this would be fine because I kept one side of my face covered by my hair,but I guess my hair had been blown back or something because it hadn't been in my face until now. Now that I could see my hair though I couldn't help but mutter to myself.

"What the hell?" I took some of my hair and brought it in front of my eyes. It wasn't my normal purple instead it was black for some reason. While noticing that I also noticed that my once white glove was now black. I glanced at the clock to see i only had about thirty minutes until my dad would be home. I hurried back up the stairs to look for a mirror,closing the secret entrance as I left,I ran out of the room and down the halls to my room. I slammed the door closed behind me and locked it last thing I wanted was my dad coming home and walking in on me changing out of a hazmat suit he didn't even know about,while his ghost portal had mysteriously turn on as well. After locking the door I ran to my bathroom and flipped on the light.I screamed at my own reflection,not expecting to be looking at a whole other person. I was paler then I had been,had red eyes,black hair and...fangs!? I started freaking out a bit when I suddenly stopped.I calmed myself down,now was not the time to panic.I had to get the suit off first and deal with the other stuff later. I pulled on the hazmat suit but it wouldn't come off. I continued to try and pry the suit off but when I glanced at the clock I saw I only had about fifteen minutes now. I let out a frustrated groan and grabbed some scissors I tried to pull the suit from my skin and cut it off but it was like it was glued to my skin and it hurt to tug on it too much. I started to freak out again but before I could completely lose it I felt a warm sensation followed by a dark ring forming around my waist that split in to and went opposite directions until one got to my feet while the other one found its way to my head and disappeared. I stood in shock as I looked back to the mirror and everything was back to normal. My eyes were the same blue they had been before I went into the portal, My hair was the dark purple it had been,I had no fangs,and I was even wearing one of my regular outfits,a black long sleeved shirt with a dark red T-shirt over it, and my same pants and shoes. I sighed in relief thinking everything was going to go back to normal,How wrong I was.


	2. Chapter 2

After my clothes,hair,and over all body had returned to normal I went downstairs and arrived at the first floor only seconds before the front door opened and my dad came in. I realised in that moment how serious things had been in his lab and I almost died and I hugged him. It was normal for me to hug him when he got home because I used to wait at the door for him when I had been home after school and not at my babysitter's house. I never really stopped because he always looked stressed when he came home and held out his arms expecting it. I hugged him a bit longer than usual and leaned heavily on him,suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Kara?Are you alright?"He asked. He pulled away and looked at me.

"I'm fine.I just missed you."I said. He looked at me confused

"I wasn't even on a business trip though Kara I saw you this morning."He said.

"So I can never miss my own dad okay then."I said as I walked towards our dining room and I sat down at our small table. Well it wasn't really small it could fit at least eight people but whatever. My dad sat in his usual spot,the head of the table.

"I didn't mean anything by it,it's fine for you to miss me I just found it to be a bit out of character for you thats all."He explained himself. A door at the back of the room opened and a chef who had gotten here probably fifteen or thirty minutes ago,came in and put our plates in front of us. I smiled today we were having my favorite,Spaghetti and meatballs

"Okay I was just kidding calm down."I said.

"No you calm down."My dad said and smiled as he messed up my hair.

"You are tearing this family apart dad."I laughed as I fixed my hair. My dad and I both chuckled then fell into a comfortable silence.I was halfway through eating when I felt a warm sensation but only around my hand I looked right when my fork went through my hand and the feeling was gone. The fork had made a loud clang noise as it hit the table my dad looked at me.

"Oops heheh"I said as I picked up my fork. He continued to look at me though. I awkwardly stabbed at a pile of spaghetti while he watched. I was about to lift the fork to my mouth but suddenly felt the pain of a headache. I held my head for a few seconds and it seemed to just get worse.

"Kara?"I could hear my dad. I heard what I can only assume was his chair legs scraping against the floor as he got up. I felt his hand on my arm. He instantly pulled away."Your burning up Kara."He said as he grabbed my arm and pulled gently, making me get up and he ushered me to the stairs where I felt the dizzy feeling from earlier come back. I realized I shouldn't have eaten that spaghetti as I suddenly lurched forward and threw up. The contents of my stomach were suddenly spreading across the bottom step of the stairs and running down it. I held my stomach for a few seconds thinking I was about to throw up again when I felt a slight shock and then everything went black and I was thankful for it.

~**~~Short chapter sorry :w:**

**Can anyone one guess what shocked her/who shocked her?**

**and What's wrong with Kara?**

**why am I asking these questions and wasting your time?**

**idk lol**

**i'm sorry it's short but I wanted to update it before everyone lost interest(if they have any)in it **

**anyways, thank you for reading i'll try to update again soon ^w^  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in my bed...covered in like a thousand blankets! I couldn't even move my arms there were so many. Damn my dad is a bit too extreme for my liking sometimes. I sighed and continued to try and get out from under the blankets.I was wiggling out from under them when I started to sink...through my bed?That same warm feeling from earlier was there but I felt it all over my body this time.I almost yelled as I fell through the bed and floor, I closed my eyes and tried to convince myself this wasn't happening when I opened them I was falling from the ceiling of the living room. I felt the warm feeling slowly go away as I became solid again. I saw that I was coming up to meet the floor and I knew it was going to hurt,or make a really loud noise. I closed my eyes again and waited to feel the impact and when I didn't I slowly opened my eyes to see I was floating a few inches off the ground. I breathed a sigh of relief right before I fell the rest of the way with a soft thump. I slowly got up and looked up at the ceiling where I had fallen through. What exactly just happened?I wondered and instantly an image of the portal came to mind. I shook my head and quickly looked around,making sure that no one had seen what had happened. No one, good. I noticed though that the t.v. was still on and went to turn it off,confused as to why it was on. My question was answered as I saw my dad,on the couch,asleep and cuddling a...what is that...a cheese hat? I shook my head as I noticed he had been watching a recorded packers game. I turned the volume down and smirked. After turning the volume all the way down I went behind the couch and leaned over the back of it so I was close to my dads ear.

"And the packers lose!They were absolutely crushed by the opposing team!"I yelled in my best announcer voice then quickly ducked behind the couch.

"What!?"My dad yelled as he shot up,knocking his cheese hat and the remote to the floor. It took him a moment but he realised soon that the game was still on.

"I must have been dreaming."He muttered to himself as he sat back down on the couch.I held back my laughter and then waited a few seconds before jumping over the back of the couch,landing beside him

"Boo!"I dad only looked slightly startled.I frowned,man I can never scare him.

"Kara,I thought you were asleep."He said.

"I was but I woke up,thanks for burying me under blanket mountain by the way."I said sarcastically.

"So are you feeling any better?"He asked. Ignoring my sarcasm and putting a hand to my head,like he had done earlier."You still feel a bit warm maybe we should call your doctor."

"No no there's no need for that!"I said hurriedly. I've always hated doctors.

"Well if you still have a fever tomorrow you will not be going to school."He said.

"I'm fine with that but no more after that if it's just a fever, I have tests after tomorrow and I don't want to miss them."I said.I hated missing tests and having to do them at some other time. I would rather get through them as quickly as possible. I was happy about the upcoming break.I needed it after what has been happening earlier. I need to find out whats wrong with me.

"Oh by the way,over the break I will be having a few guests over. It will be a few of my old...friends from my college for a few days because I am holding our college reunion here and they'll be here a day or two before it and stay until the reunion is over. I just wanted to warn you."My dad explained.

"Okay? Who are they?"I asked,curious.

"They are the Fenton family from Amity Park, hold on I think I have a picture from our college days."He said. He got up and went over to a small drawer with a lamp on it and looked inside of it,digging around for a few seconds before pulling out a picture. He brought it to me and I saw that it was ripped...it looked like there was someone there and that it had been intentional to literally get someone out of the picture.

"Wow...you look like a nerd dad...who's that?"I asked. I pointed to a girl who was next to him in the picture.

"Ah that is Maddie. She was a young,beautiful woman,my first love too."he said,looking dreamily at the photo.

"And who's arm is this?" I asked. I pointed to the arm of the person who had been ripped out of the picture.

"That arm belonged to Jack Fenton the fat oaf who stole my Maddie!"He raised his voice as he spoke.

"Okay then,sorry I asked."I said as I sunk into the couch.

"Well I guess there was some good that came from that oaf stealing Maddie. If he hadn't I never would have met your mother and you wouldn't be here."

"Oh look the packers scored!"I yelled. Changing the subject. He put the picture down and watched the replay of the packers scoring and did a small dance. I let out an awkward laugh then we watched the rest of the game. When it was over I yawned.

"Well I better go get some sleep."I said. I got up and headed up the stairs to my room.

"Goodnight!"My dad yelled. I paused halfway up the stairs.

"Goodnight."I yelled back to him. I trudged up the almost unending stairs then went down to the end of the hallway to my room. I turned on the light,locked the door and turned on my computer. As it started up I turned off my light,now using the light from my computer to see I walked back over to the computer. I sat down and looked to see my computer was ready to use I clicked the Google chrome Icon. I wanted answers to what was happening to me. I waited for the home page to pop up then quickly looked up the correct term for going through things. It was intangibility. I then looked up intangibility and flying.A lot of things popped up most of them having to do with ghosts I looked up real life ghosts. A newspaper article from Amity Park. Hm. that's were those people are coming from that my dad invited. I clicked it,read it a little,and found out that there town was full of ghosts that mostly terrorized them. I made a note of asking the guests-if I could- what they knew about ghosts. I read a bit more and found out that my dad's old college pals were the best ghost hunters there. Well best human ghost hunters. There was a ghost who hunted them a lot named Danny Phantom. He was seen as good by most of the town but there were still some people who thought he was evil. I yawned as I read about him. I glanced at the time on the computer and saw it was almost three O'clock in the the morning. I decided to do more research tomorrow if I got to stay home from school. I would do it while my dad was gone and maybe see if I could do anymore of that cool ghost stuff again. I turned off my computer and pushed the blanket mountain off of my bed then got in bed and quickly fell asleep.

**sorry for taking so long with this chapter it's 2 am here so I'm also sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors**

**also,thank you Spark Erica Rose for the reviews/comments ^^  
><strong>

**please review and tell me what you think 3**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and checked the time, It was noon. I slowly got out of bed and spent about two minutes looking back at it wondering if I am ready or not for the day to begin. I decide that sadly I am and I shuffle downstairs. I go to the kitchen where there are tons of chefs and our usual one. They are talking about the reunion and figuring out what all they need to make. I slowly made my way to a small basket that held apples and took one and quickly got out of the loud and crowded place. The chef then came out after me and asked if I wanted something cooked. I told him I didn't then went back up to my room. I turned my computer on and continued to munch on y apple as it turned on. I looked up Amity Park and ghosts again but on a different website. I found one with pictures and videos of ghosts,ghost fights,and ghost hunters. As I waited for a video to load,why was it taking so long? I looked at my finished apple and wondered if I could get rid of it with an ectoblast. or whatever I had heard ghosts could make. I set the apple aside though,deciding to try later when there was no one in the mansion,just in case. I knew this routine and knew they would all be leaving soon after my dad did,when his break was over. I was startled by the noise of a crash and looked around only to realize that the video was finally playing. I mentally slapped myself. I then started watching a lot of videos they were mostly the same. Evil ghost shows up,Danny phantom/inviso-bill follows soon after,he beats the ghost,then leaves. Sometimes ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton would show up and try and capture the ghost or the ghost boy but they always failed and mostly were just annoyances. Wow they seem kind of...I don't even know. Jack seemed like a trigger happy,no calculations or plan type. While Maddie had better aim she was almost the same,trigger happy and deadly. I moved on to just looking at what people had to say about the ghosts. Most of them thought all ghosts were troublesome and evil. I had clicked on the description of a ghost named Skulker. Why did he look so familiar? I started to read about him when there was a knock at my door. I minimized the page and unlocked my door to see my dad in his usual black business suit with the red tie. He smiled when he saw I was awake.

"Are you feeling any better today Kara?"He asked as he followed me into my room.

"I'm fine dad sheesh."I said as I sat down at my computer. Apparently he didn't believe me because he put his hand to my forehead.

"You still feel a bit too warm..."My dad said. I opened the page I was on but quickly made a new one and looked up pictures of an atom map.

"Seriously I feel fine now see i'm even studying."I said. I said gesturing to the screen.

"You are such a good girl."He said smiling and ruffling my hair. "You really do work too hard though."

"I'm just trying to pass with good grades."I said.

"I could help you study if you want I have about a half an hour left of my break."He said as he looked at his watch.

"Nah i'm good on studying but hey, there was something I wanted to ask you."I said.

"What is it sweetie?"He asked.

"Do you think ghosts are real?"I said. Of course he did he made the portal that was supposed to go to their looked surprised by my question but quickly hid it under a calm expression.

"Yes,yes I do. I even used to be in a club where we studied ghosts and other things that seemed paranormal. Why are you asking?"He asked.

"Oh no reason,just the other day in biology we had been discussing something and ghosts were brought up and the class had a huge debate on whether or not ghosts were real. I was just curious on what you thought."I lied.

"Hm I have seen proof that ghosts are real so I know they are,but what do you think,putting aside what I just said of course."My dad asked.

"I think they are real I mean tons of people all over the world claiming to see paranormal things,describing the same thing not knowing about the other ones description."I scrolled through the images of atom maps as I spoke.

"Those are some very good points you I think I should start heading to work now."He kissed the top of my head then went out the door yelling a quick goodbye. I looked out my window and waited until my dads limo was out the driveway and down the road. I opened the page again and looked through more pictures and descriptions of ghosts. After searching for awhile I found out ghosts usually held the same abilities for the most part. I found a notepad and wrote down the powers I expected that I would have if I really was...I don't know a half ghost or something. That's all I could think of to describe what I was and wouldn't think otherwise until I heard different. I wrote on the notepad:

Obsession:

Element type: Fire (?)

special power or powers:

invisibility:

intangibility:X

flying/floating:X

ectoblasts:

I marked the ones I had with an X next to it. I also figured that the element type was fire because I had been hotter than a normal person but felt fine,and everytime something ghostly happened it felt warm. Since I excelled in science (my dad made sure of that) I could find out some things in the lab. I went into our regular home lab and started looking through some old books I found. I couldn't find anything that would help my current situation though. I looked through our home library,nothing. I decided to go down into the secret lab later but for now I wanted to go see if I could do anymore ghost things. I went to our gym and thought more on the half ghost thing. It did make sense since I had two separate forms and could switch between them. I put those thoughts aside though as I decided to try to switch forms. I remembered yesterday when I had first switched it felt like a warm sensation traveling in different directions through my body with the black rings. I just imagined the black rings exactly as they were yesterday and soon They were there. I grinned as they split apart and did the same thing as yesterday. I then tried to switch back to my human form. For some reason it seemed harder to switch back. I concentrated really hard and after about three minutes I finally switched back. I repeated that once more and it came easier that time. Then I decided to stay in ghost form while I trained. I decided to try flying next. I didn't really know how to go about doing that though except to maybe recreate what happened yesterday when I had stopped myself inches away from the floor. I climbed up the rope we had hanging from the ceiling. I didn't climb too high well not to the ceiling but high enough to hurt me if I fell. I let go of the rope and my stomach did flips as I let myself fall and I saw the floor rushing towards me. I had floated for a few seconds then fell to the floor. I sighed in relief. I had felt a warm feeling much like when I switched forms but...different I didn't quite understand it but I tried to remember the feeling and imagine it along with me floating above the ground. I stood still for almost ten minutes before I let out a sigh. No one said this was going to be easy,I thought. I continued to try,closing my eyes as I concentrated. After around fifteen minutes or so I finally opened my eyes and saw I was floating a few inches above the floor. I did a quick leap of joy. I then tried to hold my place in the air after that leap. I fell a few inches but then stayed in the air. I then tried to go forward in the air and somehow ended up doing a few flips in the air and hit the wall. I fell to the ground. Ow I hit my nose. I rubbed my nose a bit and noticed a green substance leaking out of it. I studied it for a bit and wondered what it was...maybe ghost's blood...hmmm...Ectoplasm! duh! I almost slapped myself for being so stupid. I wiped the ectoplasm onto one of the gyms many towels and ignored my now throbbing nose. It didn't really hurt and had already stopped leaking ectoplasm. I decided to put flying aside for a bit and work on something else. Intangibility. I had done that already too and it had felt a bit easier than flying. I focused on my foot and imagined it not there anymore,and through the floor. What happened next mildly surprised me. My whole leg was gone,and I was on the floor in a really weird position. I pulled myself up and balanced on one foot. I concentrated on becoming solid again an my leg slowly became solid. I focused on my foot and tried again. Only the foot turned intangible this time. Yes! I then made it tangible then tried to do it again but couldn't and felt a bit dizzy. I decided I would practice again soon but for now I would just be happy with this progress. I washed my face in the gym bathroom then headed to the living room. I had great timing for as soon as I got to the living room the front door opened.

"I'm home!"My dad called as he always does. I rushed to meet him.

"How was work today?"I asked.

"Tiring."He said simply as he walked towards the dining room. I rushed after him and we sat at our usual spots as we waited for our food.

"So what are we having today?"I asked.

"Something you like."He said as he smiled at me. Okay what is going on?I wondered as I studied his face. I was about to say something when our chef came in and placed our food in front of us. I looked down to see it was pizza.I looked up at my dad with a puzzled expression. We didn't usually have 'junk food' we usually had something fancy like steak and potatoes with some overly complicated sauce. We only had pizza on rare occasions.

"Well I thought we could have some 'normal food' for a change."He said. Well at least he isn't calling it junk food. I kept looking at him."What you don't like it?"He asked.

"No I like it,it just seems a bit...weird. There's no special occasion or anything is there?"I asked.

"No special occasion, I just figured since you are a teen you would like this sort of thing every now and then."He said. I chose to believe that and began to eat my pizza,my dad being the weirdo he was,ate his slowly with a fork. After we had both eaten our pizza The chef took our plates and then brought us each a milkshake. Okay things are just getting weird now but I chose to keep my mouth shut as I sucked down some of the milkshake and we both got up to go to the living room. We both shared a knowing smirk and dashed towards the couch,and the remote. I quickly set the milkshake down on a convenient coffee table. I jumped for the remote and grabbed it a mere seconds before my dad could. I curled up into a ball before I hit the floor and rolled a bit further before I uncurled myself and ended up standing on my feet. I looked back to see my dad starring at me surprised. I was surprised too but didn't show it.

"Uh yeah I've been sort of practicing."I said as I rubbed the back of my neck and grinned like an idiot.

"You must have really wanted that remote."My dad said as he slowly sat down.

"Of course I did,The new adventure time is on tonight."I grinned as I turned on the T.V. then turned it to cartoon network waiting for the new episode to come on.

"Tell me again why you still watch cartoons."My dad said.

"This isn't just any cartoon though. It's adventure time it looks like an innocent cartoon at first glance but it's actually really deep and it will make even an old man like you cry."I said. I glanced at the screen to see that regular show would end soon then the new episode would come on.

"I do not see it."He mumbled.

"That's just because you're old."I grinned.

"I'm not that old."He said.

"Not that old but still old now shush it's starting."I yelled. It was the one I had been waiting for 'Simon and Marcy'. I watched with only slight disappointment as 'I remember you' Came on before 'Simon and Marcy' would. I still watched though. About halfway through I noticed my dad was starting to get into it. I couldn't help but grin as I turned back to the screen and watched the rest. Then 'Simon and Marcy' started and my eyes were glued to the screen. When Simon started singing I turned my head sharply as a noise from my dad caught my attention. After a few seconds I realized he was humming along with the song. I turned back and we watched the rest of the episode. When it was over I was about to cry at the beauty of it.

"What? That's the end?"I nearly jumped at the outburst of my dad.

"See it isn't just some simple cartoon,no it gets serious bro."I said in total seriousness. My dad laughed as I let out a small yawn. I checked the time it was around seven so I decided to go study. After about two hours of studying I took a shower and got ready for bed. When I was done I walked to our library and looked through some books. I wasn't supposed to be in here this late so I tried to be as quiet as possible and of course I just had to trip over a book. I bumped against one of the many bookshelves and it moved. It looked like it would tip all the way over and I cursed myself and thought of how much trouble I would be in. I watched and was surprised as I felt a warm sensation travel up my throat and I gasped as A red wisp of air came out of my mouth right before a blur of white and red rushed past me. It apparently stopped the bookshelf from tipping all the way and put it back where it was.

"Stupid ghosts."It muttered to itself and flew down to where I was and looked around. I studied him as he did the same but to the room. He was a pale green or blue I couldn't really tell there wasn't a good source of light in here. But anyways he also had black hair that had two tips looking like giant devil horns made out of hair,yeah weird. He had red eyes. He wore red and white and had a nice cape. I would have admired it if I wasn't so confused. He looked right at me or at least I thought he did but his eyes seemed to look right through me.

"Come out ghost!"He yelled making me cover my ears. I noticed when he opened his mouth that he also had fangs. He looked around for a second and I wonderred why he hadn't noticed me. I looked down and saw I was invisible. I gasped,bad mistake his head snapped in my direction and I cursed myself silently. I then started to float and floated higher than I had earlier and went intangibly through some walls until I ended up in my room where I got under my covers and focused on turning visible. After a few seconds I saw I was visible but I stayed under the covers and soon I heard footsteps coming towards my room. I froze thinking it was the ghost coming after me and right when I was about to shoot out of bed and hide in the closet my door opened. I peeked from an opening in the covers to see my dad.

"Kara what are you doing?"My dad asked when he noticed I was peeking up at him.

"I was...cold."smooth I thought to myself."Why do you ask?"I asked.

"I was just wondering."He said gibing me a strange look.

"Okay well i'm going to go to sleep now good night."I said quickly as I turned away from him on the bed and pushed the covers down so they weren't in my face.

"Good night."He said and kissed my forehead and left the room. I let out a sigh of relief as I heard his footsteps slowly getting quieter. I relaxed and realised how exhausted I was from this whole day and quickly fell asleep.

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry for this very late chapter!**

**er it feels really late. I don't know.**

**Okay so I have a question for all of you reading this (all 2 of you)**

**I want to know if this should be a Kara X Danny or KaraXboy oc or KaraXgirl oc or KaraX tucker or sam or something Idk please Reveiw and suggest things I really don't know what I should do and would greatly appreciate it thankyou!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom,or Adventure time,or anything else recognizable. **


	5. Chapter 5

I stretched and yawned as the people around me, huddled into their small social groups, started to chat and complain about how hard the test had been. I rolled my eyes at them, if they had studied they wouldn't think it was hard. After listening for a few seconds I grabbed my Itouch out of my bag, thankful to have it back after a full school day of not having it and being stuck testing. I stuck my headphones in and listened to music and played a few games until the bell rang. Kids filed out of the room,some with the intention of going home and some with the intention of staying behind for a little while to converse and eat the provided lunch from the school. I waited until everyone near me had legt their seats and i got up,stuffing my Ipod into my jacket pocket. I just picked up my bag when Sally,a popular girl, knocked my bag to the floor.

"Oops sorry you know how clumsy I can be."She giggled. I glared daggers at her as I felt an anger boiling behind my eyes which I had always felt for her and everyone else in this huge school filled with preps and jocks. I usually had too much anxiety though to stand up for myself in these kinds of situations. But today...today felt blonde followers of hers started snickering.

"Why are you always such a jerk!?"I yelled as I picked up my bag and a few things that had fallen out of it. I looked up and Sally looked stunned for a few seconds then angry.

"What did you just call me?"She asked back. I almost wanted to laugh because she looked so angry.

"Something a lot nicer than what you actually are, a jerk."I said getting closer to her face.

"Oh really now?"

"Really."I said simply.

"You know,"She began,grabbing the front of my shirt."I don't like this new attitude of yours." She said.

"You know,"I said,mocking her."I really don't care,now back **off!**"I said pushing her away. She looked at me,she had looked as if she'd seen a ghost (pun intended :D) I pushed past her and past her small group of brain dead clones. They also looked afraid. I wondered what they were all staring at but I didn't think about it too much as I ran into the hallway. I wasn't staying long enough to find out what had stunned them. I ran to the bathroom and checked myself in the mirror only to realize that my eyes had a faint red glow to them, which was fading into my regular blue eyes. and my hand had gone invisible. I sighed as I face-palmed,then concentrated on making it visible again. Well i'll have fun next semester when everyone is either avoiding me or calling me freak...so basically it'll be the usual stuff but whatever. I pushed my glasses up (yeah I wear glasses so what?) and I went into one of the stalls and transformed into my ghost half. I then flew up a bit and could see myself in the mirror and my glasses had stayed and had changed from black to white. Cool,I thought as I went intangible and flew out of the school and into the sky. I smirked as I flew a bit higher,a bit faster these ghost powers were getting easier and easier. I flew straight into a cloud and my smile that had already been on my face grew wider. These powers helped me fulfill my dream of flying,without being in an airplane. I closed my eyes and smiled,my anxiety was completely gone when I was flying. No one up here to judge me I thought. I thought about what I was going to do over the break. A memory popped up of yesterday.

I had been in my dad's lab again when I had felt a really warm sensation throughout my body and a small wisp of red air came out of my mouth. After a few seconds of coughing I had looked up to see someone-or something-come out of the portal. It was a ghost I recognized from many papers on the internet. He was Klemper,a ghost who only wanted a friend. He saw me and his eyes lit up and seemed to shine. He asked rather loudly if I wanted to be his friend. i shrugged my shoulders and told him sure. I mean I had no reason not to. Klemper had looked confused for a second then had suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. Afterwards he brushed himself off and had said thankyou in a calm voice. I looked up at him confused. He then proceeded to tell me that he had always started out loud then calmed down around people he knew were friends. There was silence then he had just laughed and said it was a long story. I have no idea how but that had cleared the tension and we began to talk and had a nice conversation he had asked what I had been doing in this lab that belonged to plasmius I had no idea who that was so I just said that I lived in the mansion and had stumbled upon this place on accident then told him about how I had become something that I assumed was a half ghost. He had laughed and told me it was scary how right I was and explained that what I had become was referred to as a halfa. I had then asked him if there were others and he had told me there was only one or two and he didn't really know who they were and there had only been rumors and he hadn't met any before. We had continued to talk then he told me of a few other powers that I would most likely have. He taught me one actually. It was basically manipulating my ecto energy. I had made a small ball and it had gone out of control and shot out of my hand at him. It hit him and had made a small burn mark on his striped outfit that looked much like pajamas. He had laughed and told me it was good for a beginner. I had repeatedly said sorry and he had just laughed it off and had continued to tell me things I could do for awhile until my cell phone had beeped. I had told him that I had to go upstairs because my dad would be home within five minutes or so he had waved and started to leave when I stopped him and asked him what it was like on the other side he told me that it was the ghost-zone and it was a pretty cool place and offered to show me around some other time. He also said he would come by when he could and then had left.

I snapped out of my thoughts as a few birds flew next to me. I flew with them for a while before I had stopped in midair and I found a nice cloud and hovered over it. Clouds feel nice but you can't really sit on them so I continued to float as I charged my bag with ecto-energy and manipulated the energy so it kept the bag floating just above the cloud. Then I took out a book and charged it with some energy too. This was a bit difficult to do especially while flying too,the book fell through the clouds a few times but I always caught it,in the end I decided to just sit with the book on my lap. I thought this would be cool but it just seemed to be a hassle. I had planned to do my homework up here,and maybe train a bit but the homework part was proving a little difficult. I quickly finished my homework and stuffed it in my bag I then took off my glasses,which I only wear at school usually but I had forgotten to take them off earlier. As soon as my glasses were in my bag I heard a noise from above me and looked up to see some unidentified green goop coming towards me. I was able to let out a yell right before it hit me in the eyes.

"It burns!"I yelled as I started to fly backwards while also pulling at the goop.

"Hello ghost child!"I could hear someone say as I continued to try and pull the goop off.I flailed around awkwardly as The voice tried to say something. I didn't pay attention though I was pretty sure I was doing flips in the air.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!?"He yelled and the goop suddenly disappeared.

"Okay."I said as I stuck my tongue out and examined him. He was clearly a ghost he had a flaming green Mohawk and he seemed to be entirely made out of metal.

"Why are you sticking your tongue out like that?"The metallic ghost asked.

"I'm going to say...yes!"I said,having no real excuse as to why my tongue was out I just did that sometimes when examining someone or something.

"What?...you no what never mind. hm?" His wrist suddenly looked at his wrist as it blinked."My censors indicate that you are a halfa as well,what is it with you teens and becoming half dead lately?"He said.

"What? Halfa, what's that?"I asked.

"A half ghost."He said. oh...halfa i'll have to remember that.

"So who are you?"I asked.

"Weren't you listening earlier? I AM SKULKER! THE GHOST ZONE"S GREATEST HUNTER!"He smugly,and loudly announced.

"Oh. Skulker..."Why does this name sound so familiar? I wondered but barely had enough time to finish that thought when I heard a small click and a few things they looked similar to guns but a little different popped out and they were aimed at me.

"Enough talk, you are just making my job easier by giving me another target."He grinned and a few green blasts came from the guns. I let out a small yelp as I dodged the green blasts that flew towards me. I felt my hand burning much like how they did when I charged them with transparent red energy to hold things but this energy felt more...solid like the one i hit klemper with. I shot the blasts at him and hit him a few times. He just looked angrier and shot quicker blasts at me.I dodged them all except a few small ones but they barely hurt. I also shot a few blasts of my own and after one particularly big blast his hole body sparked for a few seconds and he started to fall.I grinned as I looked for my bag,which I had dropped at some point. I didn't count on one last,big blast coming through the clouds where the ghost had fallen,and hitting me right in the shoulder. I felt it slice into my shoulder and stick as I was sent back,falling out of the sky and into a tall tree. I transformed back into my human half as I fell,hitting multiple tree branches but managing to latch onto one to stop myself from falling. I then tried to switch back to my ghost half but found I didn't have enough energy so I slowly pulled myself onto the branch,no use dangling, and sat on it for a few seconds trying to find a path of branches so I could climb down. I glanced at my shoulder to see blood pouring from the wound and it was glowing faintly green. It hurt but I had to push through the pain. I waited a bit and decided to try to switch halves again. I couldn't but I found that I could still fly. I flew up and away from the tree and managed to spot my bag. Thank god, I thought as I picked it up and then slowly flew home. I went invisible as I got closer to the ground,I could barely keep it up though and once I was about 5 feet from the ground I fell as my powers shorted out. I blew out a sigh as I brushed back my hair,making a few small twigs and leaves fall in front of me. I probably looked like a train wreck. Well not the first time,I thought,remembering a particularly rough beating I had gotten once at school, I had come out looking terrible,a black eye,a few scrapes and bruises,and someone had smeared mud on my face at some point. My driver had asked what happened of course and I had said I fell in the mud. She didn't say anything but she could tell I was lying. I was startled from my thoughts as I heard the familiar sound of tires along our driveway,I looked to see my dads limo coming towards me. With my now better vision I could see my dad's driver,who wasn't paying attention,through the window. I raked my hand quickly through my hair so it wouldn't look as bad. A few more baby twigs came out and I brushed myself off and the stabbing pain reminded me of my my shoulder so I adjusted my bag so the strap hid most if not all of the wound. I hissed in pain for a second but quickly tried to look happy. The limo drove up and my dad stepped out of his limo with his brief case as he got closer i could see he looked a little angry. I looked at him and thought for a second.

"What are you doing home so early?"I asked him. he glanced at me and frowned at my messy clothes.

"Something fell through the ceiling of my office and I had to leave so it could be repaired."anyways why did you walk home today instead of being picked up?"He asked as he got out his house key and unlocked the front door.

"I just felt like walking...also i got all of my homework done at the library."I said as i followed him inside.

"Good girl."He smiled and patted me on the head. I forced a smile,even though I felt like crying from the pain in my shoulder. I made up a quick excuse to go to my room and hurried upstairs. I flew down the hall and quickly went into my room and shut the door. Once the door was closed I focused on my shoulder. I threw my bag onto my bed and rolled up the sleeve of my shirt. Well there goes that shirt, I thought to myself as I saw the huge red stain on it. I looked at it then curiously I continued to look as I switched to my ghost half,noting that the red was replaced with green and there wasn't as much. I continued to look until I heard a knock on my door and almost jumped out of my skin. I switched back to my human half quickly and threw the stained shirt off and across the room.

"Wait just a second!"I yelled as I looked around my room for something to cover the wound with and just as I spotted a long sleeved black shirt my dad opened my door.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done i'm so sorry 3<p>

also I attempted a cliff hanger :D

thank you fr putting up with my lateness and sorry for any spelling errors!

thank you again!

**I do not own Danny Phantom,or Adventure time,or anything else recognizable.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kara I was-"He stopped mid sentence as he saw me standing there. I blushed and quickly grabbed an old towel that was on the floor and wrapped it around myself. Too bad the damage had already been done.

"Dad I can explain."I said. Yeah explain why my shoulder was bleeding and glowing slightly green. Yeah that would be easy. A thought occurred to me to just tell him what had happened but then he'd know I was in his secret lab and he really didn't like me to mess with his important stuff. I decided to try to ease him into the truth when I got a chance...probably later,I told myself that but I probably wouldn't. My dad could be scary sometimes. My thoughts were interrupted as he grabbed my hand.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" He asked as he studied my shoulder.

"I didn't think it was this bad."I quickly lied.

"What exactly happened?"He asked as he basically dragged me by my good arm down the hallway.

"Well..."I started as he roughly pulled me into our home lab that doubled as a home doctors office. He got out the first aid kit and meanwhile i was trying to think of some excuse. He came over with the first aid kid and opened it as he set to work on it he pulled out something that was hard and glowed a bright green and reminded me of the green I saw on my shoulder when I had switched to my ghost half earlier.

"Explain."My dad said in a stern voice.

"Well, I really didn't think it was this bad it barely hurts."I lied. He cleaned some of the green out and sprayed it with what i assumed was disinfectant spray. I let out a small gasp of pain as it stung slightly.

"Doesn't hurt huh?"He grinned slightly. "I don't think you'll need stitches, but don't move your shoulder too much for at least a few weeks. Good thing you're on break for a couple of weeks it should be healed a bit by then."he said and wrapped up my shoulder with bandages. When he was done he looked at me for a minute then dug around in a cabinet for a few seconds then brought his hand up with a small pill bottle in it. he opened it and shook a few pills from it then handed them to me. I looked at him for a few seconds.

"Pain pills."he said simply. I took them from him and started to leave the room.

"Kara."He said I stopped and looked at him smiling nervously.

"Yes dad?"I asked.

"expplain."I sighed.

"Well I was walkking home right?and you won't believe this but a random green blob came from out of the sky and hit me right in the shoulder."I said. Kind of the truth.

"I'll accept that for now."He said and I took the opportunity he was giving me and quickly left the room and went to the kitchen to get some water after a few seconds I was in the kitchen,cup of water in my hands. I took the pills then drank all of the water that was left over in my cup then put it in the sink and slowly headed for the stairs. I stopped when I felt the same hot sensation I had before meeting klemper.A red wisp of air escaped my mouth I had looked it up and found a few theories on it. It was thought to be a sort of ghost sense. I looked around,instantly feeling on guard. As soon as I was on high alert mode though I felt dizzy and my vision blurred. I fell and the last thing I saw was the vampiric ghost as he caught me before I hit the ground.

* * *

><p>So it's short this time sorry just couldn't find a right place to stop so I decided to wrap this chapter up and get it out there<p>

kind of a cliffy I guess? haha I suck at cliff hangers but I'll try and make the next chapter extra long to make up for this short one? or maybe it'll be another small one but put out fast? idk haven't decided yet.

Please review I would really appreciate hearing what you guys think of it so far

thank you for reading ^^

**I do not own Danny Phantom**


	7. Chapter 7

I** apologize in advance if I ever get off track or something **

**all I have been doing really is typing everything that has already been written down so I decided I needed to write something and I may have strayed a bit (don't I always?)heh i'll be going through and checking it but I might miss something and if I do I am very sorry!**

**thank you for reading this**

**on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Vlad's POV~<p>

I caught Kara before she fell to the floor. Oh god I have drugged my own child I truly am the lowest of the low. I looked at her as she slept. She was always very pale but somehow she had gotten even more so,probably because of all the blood lost from her shoulder. Even now their was blood seeping through the bandages I had just put on her not even 15 minutes ago. I flew her up to her room. I had,of course given her a pill to make her sleep while also helping the pain. It would also help it heal faster. As I set her down on the bed I realized that this was the first time in a while that she was wearing something that actually showed her arms. I looked at them,seeing new scars and briefly wondered if I should confront her about them this time. When I actually saw them in human form. I knew of course what had been going on. My ghost half saw to that. In the beginning I was a very...harsh father to Kara. I would sometimes drink and curse her own birth in front of her. She always took it like the strong girl she is. I never remembered what I had done in the mornings and had acted as normal. While Kara had been slightly on edge the first few times she soon sucked it up but after a particularly bad night she had run away, or rather I had kicked her out of the house. I woke up the next day and had immediately noticed her absence I had found her crying, not far from home cursing her own existence and cutting her arms with broken glass. That was how I found out what I had been doing to her in my drunken state. I then swore off alcohol and kept a closer eye on Kara. When I had started paying attention to her I realized how blind I was to the fact that she had been severely depressed. It was very obvious when asking her what she thought of herself and others. I remember once getting a call from a teacher on her second day of high school this year. A teacher seemed to be very concerned. Kara had gone to school with most of the kids in her class for 8 years and yet she talked to none of them,didn't even know most of their names. Didn't speak in class,mostly stayed on her ipod and phone when they had free time. The teacher had suggested I talk to her about it I said I would but I never did. I figured it was something all teens went through and it was completely normal. So I ignored it. I checked on her more though and often phased invisibly into her room and found her cutting herself or talking online about how she hated her life and always felt terrible. I didn't see why though. She can have anything she wants as my daughter anything money could buy at least but she barely asked for anything. I sighed, why am I thinking of everything now? I looked at her one last time and caressed her cheek before phasing out of the room after a few seconds I phased into my secret lab. I looked at my closed portal and went over to a large computer and put in a password to open the ghost portals doors. A few days ago the portal had mysteriously turned on even though it hadn't worked when I had tried to turn it on a week before. I figured it was a delay or something to do with charging I hadn't had much time to dwell on the matter though I had just been excited for a bigger portal. I had a small one right next to it, plugged into the wall not even half the size of the new one. The small one was like the one me jack and maddie had made before in college. I glared at nothing in particular. There really was no reason for the mini portal now though I hadn't been able to destroy it yet. I had used it for many years to visit the ghost zone before. It was a very strange place but I had enjoyed going in and making a name for myself amongst the resident ghosts there. I even had a few allies and workers. One of my workers, skulker, was more of a friend though. I looked at my portal as the doors had already parted to reveal the beautiful swirling gate to the other world. I couldn't help but stare at it for a few seconds, I quickly snapped out of it though and remembered what I was doing. I had recognized the glowing green goo in Kara's arm, ectoplasm of course meaning a ghost had come through and possibly tried to harm her. I made my way to the portal, already in ghost form I flew into the green swirling surface and immediately felt a bit at ease. I navigated quickly to the lair of skulker. You might be wondering 'Plasmius why are you here?' well good question. I'm here because skulker has a special ecto scanner on my portal that tells me who has gone through it recently. I came in here yesterday to hear that somehow klemper had come through. I didn't really mind, klemper hadn't bothered me at all so as long as he wasn't seen by Kara and didn't bother me he could stay in my mansion if he wanted. I flew down and navigated through a few trees and traps and soon found myself in the actual heart of the island that was his lair. I quickly phased into his "tv room" as he liked to call it. I found him in a chair looking at a screen, one out of the many that had videos being streamed onto them live from many different surveillance cameras. The one he was looking at though was the main monitor which had two images stitched together with some text over it. The text read 'targets both halfa.' I looked one of them was Danny phantom whom I had heard of. And the other I didn't recognize but looked almost like a female version of phantom but with slightly longer and messier hair. She actually reminded me of Kara. Skulker was too busy typing away on his computer to notice me so I cleared my throat to catch his attention. He jumped slightly then got an annoyed look.

"I hate it when you do that plasmius."Skulker glared as he went back to his computer and typed something."What is it you need?"He asked as he typed away. I raised an eyebrow at him as I put my hand on the back of his chair and leaned forward to see what was on this smaller screen he was looking at. It was an informational document on Danny phantom.

"What I can't stop by every once in a while?"I asked, we were friends of course I could.

"Well I guess you could if it wasn't for your dislike of my 'untidy lair' as you call it Plasmius."He grumbled. He had stopped his typing to do the air quotes when he had said untidy lair. It was true his lair was untidy the multiple pelts and 'trophies that he so loved were scattered about all over. One time I had even payed him in a new suit to clean. It had worked but i had only been kept clean for 2 or 3 days.

"Hmm true. I wanted to know who has gone through my portal recently."I said. Skulker took it upon himself at one point to monitor all ghosts that came through the portal at all times. His reason for doing so...was complicated. It had started long ago when he had gone a bit crazy and over protective of Kara. He used to be her baby sitter and since I made him take care of her for so long it got in the way of his hunting, his _obsession._ I had been a bit useless when it came to children,especially after my wife died and I had left all the work to skulker who _had_ some kind of child caring program installed. So over time I had noticed that Skulker had come over more,cared more, and been more of a father than I had been and I promptly made him quit when I had come to my senses. But it had been a tad too late. You see when a ghost is kept from his obsession for too long,it becomes...corrupt. His obsession is then replaced by whatever has been occupying their time instead of their original obsession. In short he had become obsessed with Kara. Which is why he used to stay at his computer monitoring the activity making sure no ghost even thought of coming through and after Kara. Eventually he had gotten to the point where he invisibly stalked her at school. She had thought he was her imaginary friend though so it had been okay with her. I had found out though when there had been a disturbance at school and Kara was blamed. She had cried and told me it was Skulkey's fault. So I promptly put an end to him seeing kara,by stalking her invisibly myself. Making sure that if he came anywhere near her he would be ejected from his suit and kicked back to the ghost zone. Eventually I had made him hunt something for me and it gradually made hunting his obsession again. He still has a camera in the house though and I have walked in on him watching her through it sometimes. It was fairly creepy but I guess some protection from other ghosts is always nice. I snapped out of my thoughts when. Noticed skillet was talking.

"-and of course I went through for a good reason you know a-and I'm sorry I kind of crashed through your ceiling but it wasn't my fault!"he said defending himself.

"Skulker it is fine I didn't think you fell out of the sky randomly but what made you fall,or _who?_ "

"Well as you know I have a halfa tracker,well you have it to me so you should know and I just installed it you know and I turned it on and I need to upgrade it or something because it only shows the halfas when they're in their ghost forms,well anyway I was following phantom when this big red dot shows up on my radar and on the map I find that it appeared in Wisconsin so I thought it was you but look."he said as he thrust his robotic arm out to show me the only dot the censors picked up was mine and it was a large for the color of my ectoplasm.

"This is the one I saw that I thought was you but Is actually another halfa near you." He messed with the censor to show me a red dot almost as large as mine and the size of the dot indicated the amount of power one had.

"So your saying,there is a _new halfa?"_

**okay guys so this chapter took way too long and for that I'm sorry but that message at the top is now false because I did have this all types out for the next few chapters where I just had to mess with them a bit then post them after I typed them on here of course but my iPod where I kept all of this croaked so I lost it all so I'll be typing straight from my head to here so it will possibly go slower possibly go faster idk but another excuse for why this chapter came so late is(if you care) I was a bit depressed and didn't really feel like doing anything for a while and put off updating because I had no inspiration and knew it would end up shittier than usual so sorry about the long delay again guys (I hope this chapter is okay and that explanation made sense it is literally around 3:30 am when I am writing this and I have school tomorrow oh joy!**

**thank you so much for reading and also thank you to the person(your username escapes me at the moment I'm so sorry) who recently left a review it made me so happy and want to update I love it when I get feedback thanks again to anyone who has reviewed!**


End file.
